


One-offs

by nobetterpicture



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New (and eventually old) short ficlets or one-shots surrounding JYJ or DBSK. Canon and AU. (newest chapter: JaeChun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JaeChun (kids)

**BALI, HALF PRICE FLIGHTS STARTING AT 300,000WON**

**ESCAPE TO BORA BORA, THREE DAYS-TWO NIGHTS**

**SAIPAN ADVENTURES, SAVE NOW!!**

Yoochun yawned as he scrolled through his emails. With Three Days finally wrapped, it was time for his usual vacation to somewhere far away and warm. A place that he could sleep in the sun without his shirt and drink beer and wear flip flops without a second glance. Maybe he could even get another tattoo or cut his hair or-

His phone buzzed on the desk, nearly knocking over his glass of water and ruining any sort of booking plans. Sighing, he picked it up, not even glancing to see who it was.

“Hel-”

“Yoochun-ah. She’s here.”

“Jaejoong?”

“YOOCHUN, SHE’S _HERE_.”

“Hyung what- Who’s there?”

“SHE IS.”

The desperation and anxiety in Jaejoong’s voice made him slightly worried. Granted, the two of them hadn't really had time to talk about much of anything over the past few weeks thanks to filming, but Yoochun quickly ran through a list of possible “shes” that could be causing him this much stress.

The only answers his mind could come up with were question marks.

“I have no clue who you are talking about.” He finally replied, after listening to Jaejoong’s desperate breathing on the phone.

“THE CUTEST LITTLE GIRL IN THE ENTIRE WORLD. IS. HERE.”

Oh. That made things clearer.

“Sohyun is on set? Really??” He smiled at the thought of his cute hoobae, dongsaeng really, and wrote a quick note to buy her dinner at some point. “I wouldn’t really call her a little girl anymore...But tell her I said hi!”

“NO. Not Sohyun, you idiot. SARANG. CHU SARANG IS HERE.”

Oh.

 _OH_. That little girl.

The little girl that had stole the hearts of Korea. Jaejoong’s included.

The one with the most adorable cheeks and smile that could (and did) get her anything that she wanted.

He was totally fucked.

“You’re totally fucked.”

Avoiding the responding screeching, Yoochun pulled his phone away and quickly texted Junsu.

**Need to escape, Bali on me????**

 

^v^v^v^

 

The next week, he and Junsu made it to Bali, somehow undetected despite not being seen together for quite sometime.

He was watching Junsu as he attempted to buy them some sort of frozen lemon drink by the beach when his phone buzzed against his leg. Knowing that it could be only one of three people (his mother, Yoohwan, or Jaejoong) since he was abroad, he raised it to his ear, trying to control his laughter as Junsu tried to flirt with the girl selling the ice drinks.

“Heh he-hello?”

“Yoochun-ah. She’s back.”

“Who? Hyung?” Yoochun had to bite his lip as one of the drinks slipped from Junsu’s hand and spread all over the cart.

“Yah. _Yah_ , are you- Don’t you laugh at me, Park Yoochun!”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s not you, it’s-” He stopped to take a deep breath, turning away from Junsu and staring out at the water instead. “Sorry. Okay, what’s wrong? Who’s back?”

“ _She’s_ back!! Sarang!” The desperation in Jaejoong’s voice nearly had him breaking out in laughter again.

Since the first phone call, Jaejoong had called him a two other times when Sunghoon brought his darling daughter on set. According to Jaejoong, she’d ignored him the first visit. The second visit, she turned his way and stared at him and started to walk right toward him...only to walk right passed him for the food table full of snacks that his fans had provided.

The third time was by far the worst though.

The third time, Sarang had walked right up to Jaejoong, staring up at him with her big, round eyes. He then crouched down to her level with a huge smile, arms open for a hug...only for Sarang to reach out for the Hello Kitty clip in his hair.

Yoochun still wasn’t sure if he was more crushed about the loss of his Hello Kitty clip or because he was rejected by Sarang _again_.

Focusing back on the conversation, he sat down in the sand and prepared himself for a long conversation.

“So...she’s back. Do you have a plan this time?”

“I’m wearing my Hello Kitty jumpsuit...like I have been for the past three days. The noonas aren’t happy about that, but I sprayed it with febreeze this morning! I also may have stuffed my pockets with candy. Is she allowed to have hard candy? And lollipops? That’s okay for her age right? Maybe I should have just gotten yogurt, I know she loves yogurt-”

Yoochun pulled his phone away to sigh.

“I CAN HEAR YOU SIGHING, ASSHOLE. _HELP ME_ , you’re so much better with little girls than me _whyyyyy_. This is like the NII shoot with Yoobin all over again, she fell in love with you at first sight and was so happy and calm to sit on your lap, why not me?? Am I ugly? It is because I’m old? Wait- her and the other dads are older than me on the show, so I must be Ugly, right? Right?? Yoochun-ah, help. I’m doomed.”

And this is part of the reason why Yoochun wanted to escape to Bali. He loved Jaejoong, he really did. But he was so over dramatic sometimes. After eight months of filming a movie and a drama that, in their own rights, were quite dramatic, he _needed_ a break.

He dug his toes into the sand as he tried to quickly calculate the chance of staying a couple more days. But it wasn’t worth it.

“Hyung, I dont know what to tell you...Have you tried just...Calling her name or you know, talking to her father to introduce you two officially so that she knows you’re not some weird handsome stranger that appeared? She’s young, but I can tell you that she’s smart and isn’t just going to hug and kiss every person she sees.”

The silence over the line was only broken by the sounds of crashing waves and a few birds nearby. He wiggled his toes deeper into the sand as he waited for a response. After a minute, he shook his head.

“Go try that, okay, hyung? Let me and Junsu know how it turns out.”

“I might...I’m not saying that you’re right or anything! I just..might try and do that exact thing. I’ll let you know.” There was another pause and Yoochun caught himself smiling at the image of Jaejoong peeking out of his trailer at Sarang.

“Just...come home soon too, okay? I miss you. And Junsu too. Come visit me. Just you, not Junsu.” _Come bring your baby powers_ was what he was really saying and that just made Yoochun smile more.

By the time they hung up, Junsu sat down next to him with a smile, a yellow stain on his white tanktop, and two large lemon ice drinks. Staring at the stain, Yoochun raised his eyebrow as he took a sip.

“I hope you got her number for that stain.”

“We’re going on a beach walk tomorrow night.”

“...We’re _leaving_ tomorrow afternoon.”

“..........Shit.”

^v^v^v^v^

 

As they waited to board the next day,Yoochun scrolled through various updates on his phone as Junsu dozed on his shoulder.

There was one particular update that caught his eye. A new selca from a certain person’s instagram account. A selca featuring the little girl who’d captured Korea’s heart.

He felt the pure joy coming from Jaejoong’s face in the picture of the two smiling at each other as she sat on his shoulders, her hands grabbing at his hair. There were a few more updates after that one, but instead, he just leaned his head against Junsu’s and closed his own eyes.

Yoochun had seen all that he needed to see.


	2. HoSu (Star Wars AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HoSu Star Wars AU (taken place sometime post Return of the Jedi) for Star Wars day! (late I know ;;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to write something cute and fun for Star Wars day. A little harder of an AU to play in and I'm not quite satisfied with this but...the more I touch it, the less happy I am, so posting it before I just delete and forget about it!

The sun was setting on another day and the bell made Yunho shut the cover on the ship he was working on. The hanger he worked in was open to the outside, the opening bringing a cool breeze every now and a beautiful view of Coruscant. The city, rather, _planet_ was so beautiful in the sunset.

It was hard not to have big dreams when looking at such a view all your life.

-

The real life stories of Jedis or Rogue Squadron, the battles between good and evil, the defeat of the Sith Lords and the Empire; all of them were simple bedtime stories that filled Yunho’s mind when he was young. His imagination went wild with epic battles and thrilling adventures across space and the New Republic’s planets. He dreamed of joining the Jedis and training just in time for the next great space battle, defeating the new evil with his own lightsaber.

Most of those dreams were crushed, however, when his parents took him to the Jedi Academy for testing. 

They were both workers of the Senate, but no one particularly high up. Being a Jedi required a particular sensitivity to the Force, a sensitivity that not every person had. If Yunho could have at least entered training as a Youngling on the road to a Padawan and, eventually, became a Jedi Knight, it would have been a political blessing on the family. 

But as it turned out, he was not one of the special few that was meant to be a Jedi. 

Yunho still recalled the day clearly, as scarring as it was. One of the Masters led him to a room with three other children, a pair of boy twins and a girl with the prettiest blue skin. They were told to stay here and wait their turn for testing. The girl kept to herself, but the two twins came right over to him, smiling. 

“Hi, I’m Junho and this is my twin, Junsu. Do you want to be a Jedi too?”

Yunho nodded, staring at the two of them. “I’m Yunho…”

He’d never really seen twins before and it was a different feeling than the clones he’d seen on the streets. Junsu, the one that hadn’t spoke just looked at him, smiling like there was a secret that he didn’t know. 

“I’m not sure that I want to be one, but Junsu can already move things without touching them, so our parents think I should be able to too. Twins are supposed to be good with the Force...or something.” Junho sighed, looking down at his own hand for a second. Junsu shook like he was laughing, but no sound came out. Shaking his head, he looked back at Yunho again, still smiling. 

“Lara?”

The voice made all four of them jump, and the girl quickly left. The three of them stood in silence, waiting for their turns. 

“Yunho?”

The voice made him jump again and he walked toward the door. 

“Uh..good luck. On your tests, Junho. Junsu. Maybe see you again?”

The twins waved at him, Junsu still smiling as he walked through the door. 

The test was shorter than expected. In fact, Yunho didn’t even do anything. He walked into room with four adults, all a mix of different races. It was quiet as they stared at him, not saying a single word as his own eyes carefully looked at each of them. 

“No.” A different voice said. It came from the lady with violet skin and braided, light green hair said. Her blue eyes looked sorry. “No, not a Jedi, I think.”

Her words echoed in his mind as he went down the hall toward the exit, face blank and heartbroken. It hadn’t taken long for the other to agree with the lady and Yunho was dismissed to go home. As he passed the waiting room he was in before, the door opened to show Junsu, who still had a soft smile on his face.

His eyes widened at Yunho’s appearance and he grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. “Yes?” The first word Yunho heard from the other seemed so full of hope. Hope that was pointless to his ten-year old self.

“No.” 

He pulled his hand from Junsu and continued walking, not wanting to hear or see a response. It wasn’t like he was going to see Junsu again anyway.

-

“Oy, Jung! Hurry up, we have to report _NOW_!”

Yunho turned away from the sunset and saw his best friend waving him over. 

“Daydream another time, this is important shit!” Yoochun yelled. 

“Relax, relax, I’m coming…” Yunho replied, running a hand through his hair and quickly re-securing his ponytail. 

Back in during training, the two of them made a promise not to cut their hair until they made it into Rogue Squadron. While Yoochun’s hair looked nicer long than his did, they both prefer the ease of ponytails when it came to working. 

Yoochun threw an arm around his shoulder when he was close enough and they walked out of the hanger together.

-

Yunho had been rejected by the Jedi Academy, but his younger sister was accepted with open arms. 

He couldn’t help but feel a little bitter at the stories she told during dinner about her schooling and training. The subjects she studied seemed so much more fun compared to the boring old regular schooling he got from a couple holograms along with the other neighborhood children. 

But she was his sister and it wasn’t like she was the one that told him no.

When he was older, his parents started to ask him to pick her up from the Academy. They both had received promotions and were working more than ever. Yunho didn’t mind though, the Academy was still so mysterious to him, despite the bitter memory of rejection. 

Besides, he had a new dream now, plans to join the armed forces when he was 18 and then, eventually, work his way into Rogue Squadron. Yunho’s mind was now filled with different ships and physics and mechanics and engineering instead of the Force and lightsabers.

One day, he’d been waiting for his sister at the Academy. She was later than usual and Yunho was leaning against a pillar waiting with his eyes closed. He’d been waiting nearly an hour for her and the sun was already setting. 

“Can...I help you?”

A soft voice made him open his eyes. A boy stood in front of him with a suspicious look on his face, wearing the traditional grey tunic and brown robes of the academy. His hair was strangely pink, but the short cut of his hair and contrasting long braid growing under his left ear showed his status as a Padawon. 

“I’m...waiting for my sister. Jihye Jung,” Yunho replied after a moment. There was something about the Padawon that bothered him. “She’s a Youngling here.”

At the sound of her name, the Padawan blinked in thought. His head tilted a bit before he was nodding again.

“Ah yes, Jihye...She had a little extra training today with my Master if I remembered correctly. She should be done soon though, she’s extremely smart and quick.”

“That’s definitely my sister.” Yunho replied fondly. Pushing off the pillar, he held out a hand. “Sorry, I’m Y-”

“Yunho Jung. I know. Did you think I forgot you?” The Padawan suddenly smiled. “I knew we’d meet again.”

It was the smile that triggered the memory for Yunho. “J...Junsu?” 

He hadn’t seen the boy or his twin since that day seven years ago. He hadn’t even gotten the boy’s last name all those years ago. Not once had he seen him when he came to get Jihye or anything. Junsu’s smile only got wider.

“You’re a Padawan...wow. Congrats.” His voice held a little bit of awe. He had never known a real Padawan. 

“Thank you. It’s really-”

“YUNHO!!”

Jihye ran down the steps, nearly tripping on her own robes and falling into Yunho’s side.

“Take me home for the weekend before Master calls me back-” Her face immediately fell as she noticed Junsu and she hid behind Yunho. “Don’t tell Master I said that! Please, Padawan Junsu.”

Junsu’s smile grew and Yunho wondered about how much the two had interacted. Not that he was jealous. 

“Go, before he calls you back, Jihye.” Junsu shook his head and looked at Yunho. “It was nice to see you. We’ll meet again, Yunho Jung.” 

Yunho watched Junsu turn and walk back into the building as Jihye pulled him away to the nearby shuttle. 

 

He never spoke to Junsu again, only catching glimpses of his pink hair every now and then when he dropped by the Academy for Jihye. 

Soon enough, Yunho was eighteen and ready to enter the Armed Forces. He picked up his sister one last time from the academy, just for old time’s sake as she was just accepted as a Padawan herself. 

He was hoping to maybe catch Junsu one last time, just to satisfy his curiousity, but the Padawan was gone on a mission with his Master. Yunho sighed then, a little sad that Junsu hadn't been right about them really meeting again. It would have been nice to see his smile one last time before being sent to space for four years. 

\- 

“Yah, Jung!!! Hurry up, we’re going to be late!” 

Yunho rolled his eyes at Yoochun’s voice, not that the other could see it. Looking back in the mirror, he ran a hand over his new, short hair. It felt weird and his head felt a lot lighter without his ponytail. 

But he was happy. 

It had taken a good six years, but here he was. A member of Rogue Squadron, along side his best friend too. 

After few more checks of his uniform, Yunho grabbed his hat and opened the door.

“Alright, let’s go meet the rest of the crew, Yoochun.”

His best friend, and once again roommate on their newly assigned ship, shook his head. “About time. There’s word we have a few real Jedi Knights on our ship to help out with this mission, I want to see who they are.”

The word Jedi grabbed Yunho’s attention. His sister was still a Padawan, but the time of her trials and tests to become a Knight were getting closer.

“I didn’t realize that this was such an important mission. I guess we lucked out on it being our first, huh?” He elbowed Yoochun in the side and it started a mini battle between the two. They nudged and messed with each other until they reached the briefing room. 

Yunho moved to open the door, but it was already opening for him. 

“Yunho Jung.”

His hair wasn’t pink, but it was still short, just now colored a soft blue. His long braid was clearly missing, cut off in a sign of his Knight status.

“Junsu?” Yunho breathed, feeling Yoochun’s eyes on him. He would answer his best friend’s questions later. Despite the extreme time apart and the amount the two of them had grown, Junsu’s smile still was as beautiful as ever. 

And with the length of the mission, it was hopefully something that Yunho would be able to see a lot of. 

Junsu stepped back, allowing Yunho and Yoochun to walk into the briefing room with the other squadron members. He reached out and squeezed Yunho’s hand, just like he had that day all those years ago. 

“I told you we’d meet again.” 

Yunho smiled and squeezed back. As if it wasn’t enough that his dream had become a reality, now he had this too. “You did, Junsu, you did. But next time, don’t take as long." He laughed at Junsu's expression, so happy. "I don’t have a Jedi’s patience.”


	3. JunChun (Vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JunChun, Vampire AU (I can't believe I'm actually writing this)

He was temptation. 

He was sin. 

He was everything that Yoochun never knew he wanted (never knew he needed) all in one. 

It was too easy to let go. Too easy to give into his words, give into his smile, the glint in his eyes.

Every worry was brushed off his shoulders by cold fingers, falling to the floor with his clothes. No longer was he worried about the past or the future; the only thing that matter was the present, the moment- the lips and hands guiding him through the motions. Never had he felt more relaxed with a partner. Like he belonged in these arms for more than just one night. That he'd been in these arms before too. 

 

His thoughts were scrambled again with another kiss, the beautiful stranger pinning him to the bed with his hips and holding his arms above their heads. The nips to his lips and jaw confused him a bit, but he could see the man smiling beautifully as he rolled his hips down _hard_. The slide of skin on skin made Yoochun throw his head back, baring his neck as his back lifted off the bed to get closer.

 

Too bad that was exactly what the stranger wanted.

 

Yoochun hadn't fully realized the dangerous game he'd agreed to when he first felt the smile his neck earlier in the club.

 

 _I like to bite,_ the stranger whispered with a teasing bite to Yoochun's fluttering pulse. It was different, but nice. _New_ in the way that Yoochun craved and that was why he was out alone at the club in the first place. 

But now, as the unfamiliar sharp points pressed against his neck, Yoochun was beginning to realize just what the man meant. _I like to bite_ ran through his head as the teeth pierced his skin, digging into his throat. 

_I like to bite_ echoed in his mind as he began to struggle, arms stuck in the grip above his head, strong hips keeping him pinned down as his blood was drained through his neck, the pulls almost in time with his racing heart. 

_I lik...t....bi_ were the last thoughts as the stranger finally let him go, but he was too tired to move. A wet kiss pressed against his slack mouth and the last thing he saw was the stranger's smile-

Covered in his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with all the fanart, I couldn't help myself. I feel like the au deserves better, but I had to get it out of my mind lol


	4. JYJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu breaks their only rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself after watching the fancams of the opening for Membership Week and seeing Junsu pull his hand away after trying to touch Jaejoong's shoulder..when Yoochun's hand was already there

They have one rule.

No touching.

 

With cameras and smiles everywhere, Yoochun’s arm so natural on Jaejoong’s shoulder, the warmth of being together again, the rule slips Junsu’s mind.

 

Junsu _touches_.

 

It’s barely a press of his hand, but it breaks the rule all the same. Junsu jerks his hand back not even a second after he feels the warmth of Yoochun’s, but it’s done.

The game’s over. Complete _GG_.

He remains smiling for the cameras, telling himself that he doesn’t see the tightening of Yoochun’s hand on Jaejoong's shoulder.

That he doesn’t see anything wrong with Yoochun turning Jaejoong toward him to brush something invisible of his jacket.

That the look Yoochun sends him over Jaejoong’s shoulder is as innocent as the cameras capture it to be.

In a last ditch attempt to delay his fate, Junsu poses on stage to the delight and laughs of the reporters...until Jaejoong’s hands are curling into his suit jacket and nearly yank him off the stage.

 

Jaejoong whispers one word into his ear.

“Later.”

 

He’s tense through his show that night. 

Seonah corners him at intermission, frowning and brushing a few strands of his red hair out of his face. The touch makes him shiver and that has her raising an eyebrow.

“You alright? You seem…” She looks him up and down, his leather pants squeaking as he fidgets under her gaze. “Tense.” Is the word she settles on and she smirks. “Anything I can do to help?”

Images from the past flash in his mind, but then Junsu remembers the look in Yoochun’s eyes before they all parted from the opening. 

“No…No, just...tired. Third show in a row after all.” He finally replies as the stage managers announce they have ten minutes left until Act II starts. He attempts to smile and reaches out to touch her shoulder, before pulling back. 

Control. He needed more of it. 

“Well, I’m here if you need an ear or a hug...whatever.” 

Seonah pulls him into a hug regardless, making him bend down to fit against her shoulder. It’s warm and he relishes in the touch, kissing her shoulder in quiet thanks.

“Though if you get hard during our bed scene _again_ , I’m gonna to tell everyone. For real this time.” She smacks his ass once and lets go, grinning as she walks away. 

The sting reminds Junsu again of what waited for him after the show, but with two minutes to prep for Act II, he quickly clears his mind.

For now.

 

(He doesn’t get hard during the bed scenes, even as Seonah teases him as much as she can on stage without being obvious. 

Junsu considers this a small victory for his control.)

 

By the time the show’s over, the costumes are off, and everyone’s gone home, it’s past midnight.

Junsu has another show tomorrow but...he doesn’t go home to rest like he should.

He instead leaves his make-up on as he heads to a separate location, in hopes of it being a little distraction. But disappoint answers the door instead. 

“Make-up won’t save you tonight, Junsu- _yah_.” 

Junsu’s able to see the words leave Jaejoong’s lips before something soft and black covers his vision. 

A thumb brushes his cheek and his lips part. 

“Strip.”


	5. JaeChun (Cold Hot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I remember reading about a headcanon like this on boonies' tumblr from her or an anon like....moooonths ago with Jaejoong always being hot and Yoochun always being cold?? Or it was the opposite??? Regardless, I forgot to put on my fuzzy warm socks tonight and the idea just popped into my head again, idk. Jetlag has been making my mind work in odd ways.

They balance each other out so well. 

Too hot or too cold- simply just a press of a shoulder, linking of fingers, brush of lips could warm the shivers or break a fever. 

 

In the past, it was so easy. 

So easy to find Yoochun under the covers and curl around his body to cool the volcano under his skin after drinking with sunbaes or industry people. 

So easy to find Jaejoong staring out the window, torso bare and free for arms to wrap around and leech endless warmth from. 

 

Now, though, it's a little harder. A little more impossible to continue the more than comfortable balance that they abused-took advance of so many times in such a _short_ time.

"I'm hot." Says Jaejoong at his phone, stuck on a plane, stuck on a drama set, stuck in the middle of a vast, empty stage. 

"I'm cold." Yoochun replies in his head, stuck in the middle of the ocean, stuck getting measured for a tux, stuck in a crowd of familiar-and-yet-not faces. 

They say these words, but they're never actually heard. 

So, Jaejoong sweats. 

So, Yoochun shivers.

 

And yet

The moment they're within reach of each other. 

A hand on a shoulder. Fingers searching and interlocking. Foreheads leaning together. 

Jaejoong shakes. 

Yoochun flushes.


	6. JaeChun (Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu sets off the fire alarm...again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this while I was cleaning out some of my old WIPs! I think I meant to write more of this, but it's cute enough on its own

The first thing that alerts Jaejoong that something’s wrong is the smell.

Burning...his room smells like burning. 

He’s sitting up in his bed, half awake and half naked, trying to connect the dots when the second thing reaches his ears. 

Junsu’s scream.

“ _JAEJOONG-HYUUUNGGGG_ ”

Immediately, the line in his mind connects the last few dots and Jaejoong knows what’s happening. _Again_.

Groaning, he jumps out of bed, eyes closed and hands scrambling for the soft cat carrier by his bedroom door. 

He scoops a hissing Jiji into it before opening the door. The smell of smoke is worse outside his door and he quickly moves to the front door where Junsu’s waiting with Leo and Tiger. They slip the other two cats in with Jiji as they move outside, following the other people down the steps and outside their apartment building. 

At 1am, their neighbors are just as tired and not-awake as him. Everyone congregates a safe fifteen meters away and across the street as a blushing Junsu shuffles his way over to the flashing firetrucks and police cars. 

Most of the people sigh and make their way into the 24 hour Starbucks down the block that is a necessity in the college town where they live. Jaejoong, instead, plops down on his usual spot: the edge of a cement plant holder with a mostly dead tree in the center. He curls around the hissing cat carrier and closes his eyes, pushing away the thoughts of deadlines and plotting revenge in his head.

Jaejoong’s imaginary self is kicking a hole through Junsu’s prized gaming computer when a voice breaks through his mind.

“You’re drooling onto your carrier, you know.” 

He jerks up in response, the carrier hissing louder and shifting in his arms at the movement. A few claws poke through and scratch at his arms. Sighing, Jaejoong runs a hand through his hair, frowning at the greasiness with his eyes still closed

“Listen, Junsu, you set off the alarm _again_ so if you can just, for this once, leave me in peace…”  
“Who’s Junsu?” 

It’s then that Jaejoong realizes that he’s not talking to his fire hazard of a roommate. His eyes shoot open and look up to the..cuddly looking stranger in front of him. A face hidden behind a huge, navy knit scarf and matching beanie, glasses failing to hide huge dark circles. A huge blanket covers the rest of his body and it’s then that Jaejoong realizes that it’s a little cold.

Dammit, Junsu.

“He’s my pyromaniac roommate.” Jaejoong throws out, curling around the carrier again in an attempt to leach some of the cats’ heat. “Please be sure to forward all complaints to Kim Junsu, apartment 402.” 

“Apartment 402, huh.” 

“Isn’t that what I just said-” Something soft and warm covers Jaejoong’s shoulders. He looks up to find that the stranger’s blanket around him and stares at the other questionably. 

“Park Yoochun, apartment 602. I’ll be expecting my favorite blanket back, roommate of Kim Junsu, apartment 402.” 

Yoochun smiles and his cheeks peek out cutely from behind his scarf. He goes to walk toward the migrating Starbucks crowd, but stops halfway.

“Oh, and by the way- Nice boxers.” He waves and finally walks away and that’s when Jaejoong realizes.

He’s been sitting out here in nothing but his red silk boxers the entire time. 

Jaejoong faceplants into the cat carrier. Six claws scratch his nose in response.


End file.
